Saving Grace
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Being the new kid sucked, picking up right before winter break was just plain Hell... *movie based* Harry/OC
1. Grace

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Spider-Man or any of its characters, thanks for reminding me, but I _do_ own Grace and all others you don't recognise_

**A/N:**So my Supernatural stories are on hold until I get the feel for the show again. The idea to start a Spider-Man story has been bothering me for a while now, so I decided to do it anyway. The story is movie based, sorry, I'm not a comic book reader, I wait for the movies to come out. And not everything's going to be following the movies, so expect things to be switched up a bit. So yeah, this is going to be movie based but it starts out a little before the first movie.

Thank you so much _Katrina_!

**Pairing(s): **Harry/OC (eventually)

**Character Info:**

**Grace Carrington**

**Betty McBride**

**Darrell Carrington**

* * *

**Grace**

Grace frowned as she looked back down at the paper in her hand. _1209_.

She sighed when she didn't see the number, she was about to give up. She had already missed her first class. God, she hated moving. Being the new kid sucked, picking up right before winter break was just plain Hell. She was going to be swamped with work while the other students were free.

Grace smiled a little as she brought herself out of her thoughts. _1202_. She was almost there.

Feeling slightly happier she picked up her pace as her eyes scanned for her locker. However, her happiness quickly crashed down as a bell rang and a door flew open in front of her, successfully hitting her in the face and knocking her flat on her back.

An echo of 'Ooh's and laughter filled the hall--or at least if felt like there was an echo.

"Oh shit." The voice sounded muffled. "Are you okay?"

Grace groaned and slowly pulled her hands from her face. "Am I bleeding?"

"No." The man, no older than herself, laughed. "Where were you rushing to?"

Grabbing onto the hand he held out, Grace pushed herself from the floor. She tried to ignore the snickering as people started to walk by them.

"My locker and then class." Rubbing her nose she winced. "You?"

"Away from Mrs. Rowlings." He chuckled.

Grace gave a small smile. "Umm, do you know where Mr. Wallace's class is?"

As he opened his mouth to speak another bell rang.

"Pete!" He yelled out with a wave of his hand. "Follow Pete, he has the same class."

Turning her gaze to the direction he was pointing she nodded and then looked back, but frowned to find he was no longer there. So with a sigh she grabbed her bag from the floor and followed after _Pete_.

-:-:-:-

Okay, so maybe this time wouldn't be as bad as before. She had yet to have another mishap since she got hit with the door--or walked into the door?

"Grace!"

Looking up from the tray she was carrying she smiled. She was thankful Peter Parker had befriended her.

Smile in place Grace started towards Peter's table.

That was short lived though when a brunette girl walked by and smacked her hand into the bottom of the tray, sending it and all of its contents onto Grace's chest and down her stomach.

Grace gasped and let the tray drop as she shook out her wet and messed shirt.

When "loser" was yelled out among the laughter she rolled her eyes and left the cafeteria in a storm, leaving Peter to watch her leave before he turned his attention to his friend, Harry, who had watched her leave as well and was staring at the door with an odd look on his face.

_**A/N: **__New to this whole Spider-Man fic writing. I've only ever wrote Supernatural fic or something of my own. So let me know if there's something you'd like to see in it or what to work on._

_Next chapter out soon!_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	2. Meeting Grace

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Spider-Man or any of its characters, I do however own Grace and any others you do not know_

**A/N:** I know, I know. God do I know. It's been ages since I updated this--as well as any other stories of mine. But I'm finally get back on track on things. I've been busy reading more books than writing my own stories, and I've been outside a lot more since getting home from Washington and California. But yeah, I've been writing chapters to some of a my stories for the past couple of days, so I plan on updating a bit this weekend. This chapter isn't that long, sorry. But the next one will be written up within the next week. Thank you to my faithful readers (if I still have any). Enjoy! Happy Reading! -Kalli

* * *

"Gracie? Sweetie, are you awake?"

Grace groaned and pulled her comforter over her head, refusing to climb from the bed.

"Gracie?" Her Mother persisted, cracking her bedroom door open so she could peek into the room.

"_Mom_." Grace groaned from under her shelter of blankets. "It's Saturday. Let me sleep."

"Honey, there's a boy on the phone for you." When Grace stuck her head out from under the blankets with a confused look on her face, she moved forward, holding out the phone to her daughter. "Skeeter Parker."

Grace's face scrunched up as she stared at her Mother. "_Who_ the--" She cut herself off with a laugh and shook her head. "I think you mean _Peter_ Parker, Mom."

Her Mother rolled her eyes, handed her daughter the phone, and left the room.

"Hi Pete." Grace spoke into the cordless phone.

"Sorry I woke you Grace...I didn't know if you remembered our study date or not...I mean cause of Friday and all."

She groaned inwardly and scrubbed a hand down her face. _Friday_. Her first day at the new school and she was already embarrassed in front of the whole school. On the bright side--the first "loser" is out of the way now.

"Okay." She finally spoke when she brought herself out of her thoughts. "When and where?"

"I can just come over to your place so--"

"No! No!" Grace sat up. She didn't want him--or anyone--to know about her Mom. "I, umm...why don't I come to you? I need to get out of the house anyway. Directions?"

Grabbing a pen from the bedside table she quickly wrote on her palm the directions he gave.

"I'll be there in a bit." She replied before hanging up.

The teen quickly climbed from the bed and hurried around the room grabbing clothes so she could get dressed.

-:-:-:-

Peter Parker opened the front door to a red-cheeked Grace, white clouds puffing from her mouth.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, shocked.

"I just got here." She spoke as she wrapped her coat tighter around her body.

"I didn't hear your car pull up so I--did you come here on a _bike_??" He looked around her to see an old Huffy propped against the porch.

Grace followed his gaze to the bike and shrugged as though it were nothing. "It was only two or so miles."

"Peter Parker! You bring that girl in where it's warm!" An elder woman admonished from behind the dark haired boy.

"Sorry Aunt May." He led her inside before taking her coat and hanging it. "Grace, this is my Aunt May. Aunt May, this is Grace, she just moved here."

"Where from, dear?" The older woman asked.

"Everywhere." Grace replied on a chuckle.

"Family member in the service?"

Grace picked at the sleeve of her white sweater and gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Something like that." She whispered.

"Harry should be here soon." Pete spoke up, sensing Grace's uncomfortableness. "Want something to drink?"

"Something warm?" She asked hopefully.

"Come into the kitchen. I'll put some tea on while you work." Aunt May instructed the two and led them to the kitchen.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
